Chris David
| clubnumber = 32 (2013) 30 (2013-2015) | debut = Norwich (a) (4 Jan 2014) | lastapp = Derby (h) (28 Oct 2014) | firstgoal = Crystal Palace (h) (11 May 2014) | lastgoal = Crystal Palace (h) (11 May 2014) | joinedfrom = FC Twente, Undisclosed - 4 Jan 2013 | leftfor = Released - 1 Jul 2015 | leagueapps(gls) = 6 (1) | allapps(gls) = 10 (1) | otherclubs = FC Twente (2009-2011) & (2015) | international = Netherlands U19 (2011-2012) | apps(gls) = 9 (0) }} Chris David is a midfielder or support striker who played at Fulham from 2013 until 2015. A Dutch youth international, having represented up to the U19's, his usual position is as an attacking central midfielder also known as 'the number 10 role'. A player with much promise, he broke through to the first team during the latter stages of 2013-14. =Career= Before Fulham Chris played at FC Twente as a scholar but never made the first team. It was here that he picked up numerous Netherlands youth caps. Fulham (2013-2015) After an initial attempt by Martin Jol to capture Chris on transfer deadline day at the beginning of 2012-13 which was put on hold due to paperwork not being sent in on time, he was duly snapped up in the January transfer window for an undisclosed fee on a four-year contract. He spent the rest of that season in the Under-21 squad working on his fitness and game-time; this was due to him refusing to sign a contract at Twente and the club did not play him that season in their youth side. In pre-season of 2013-14, he was included in the first team's tour of Costa Rica and saw much playing time in a lot of these pre-season fixtures. He was included on the bench for Fulham's fourth round League Cup tie away to Leicester but didn't feature. He was included on the bench for the first time in a league fixture as Fulham sustained their heaviest ever Premier League defeat on 28 December 2013 at Hull in a 6-0 defeat, but again didn't get on to make his debut. He made his first team debut in an FA Cup tie away at Norwich City on 4 January 2014, starting in central midfield alongside Derek Boateng, and made an assist for Fulham's opening goal. His next appearance again came in the FA Cup; this time the fourth round at Sheffield United whereby, he was centre of controversy as opposition captain Michael Doyle kicked out at Chris earning him a red card. He finally made his first league appearance on the last day of the season against Crystal Palace at home. He entered the fray 23 minutes into the match after an injury to Alex Kačaniklić, and produced a fantastic display which culminated in him scoring a brilliant goal with virtually the last kick of the match. His chances were few and far between in 2014-15 under both Felix Magath and Kit Symons, and despite good displays when he was given game time, Chris was deemed surplus to requirements and was loaned back to his former club FC Twente on deadline day in the January transfer window of 2015 for the rest of the season. He was then named amongst several others to be released by the club in the summer of 2015. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U21 squad First team Disciplinary = Fulham Matches = External links and references Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Netherlands